far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Thiago Bastos
An incredibly accomplished and high status Anwalt (Lawyer) from House Crux, known for his prosecution of several powerful synth-affiliates. CEO and Arch-Anwalt of the Bastos Law Offices, the most prestigious law firm in House Crux. Traits and Appearance * An expressionless Tom Hiddleston-looking man in a 3-piece suit; white jacket, black shirt, purple tie. * London accent, with a slight tinge of Spanish. * Doesn't smile much. When he does it tends to be brief and fake. * Wears the finest Trilliant accessories, all in gold. Biography Thiago Bastos is a man with a heart of stone, according to most people. He can recall almost any piece of Imperial Legislation off the top of his head, even the rarely used, obscure stuff. That coupled with his cold, calculating demeanor has secured his place as a renowned Crux prosecutor. He has primarily dealt in cases regarding synths and those who would harbour, design or otherwise be involved with them. He has won almost every single case he’s been directly involved in, no matter the difficulty. His past work as a defense attorney has gone worse than his work as a prosecution attorney, peculiarly, so he tends to favour the latter over the former. He runs a prestigious law firm known as the Bastos Law Offices. When they’re not involved in synth cases, they’re usually being hired by Eridanus for exorbitant tax evasion cases or by ACRE for assistance in continuing their monopoly. Several of his cases have tread the line of morality. In such situations, Thiago unceasingly chooses the letter of the law over moral code. Most of his cases are settled in the Oberlandesgericht (The Imperial High Court) on Hiera. His name was put forward as a potential prosecutor for the hypothetical trial of Emperox Cygnus, before his premature demise. Owns Château de Jure on Throphe, the Noble’s Moon, which serves as a holiday retreat for him and his closest friends. His record has lead to his ascension as Arch-Anwalt of Crux, a highly respected and desired position within the House. Early Life & Education Thiago is the only son of the Markgraf Aurélio and Markgräfin Elvira of Piramo on Hiera. They weren’t very well off as far as nobles went, but they got by. His mother died when he was 16 in an incident involving an upstart peasant and a stray monoblade. Thiago has held little pity for serfs ever since. He began training to be an Inquisitor, and was apprenticed to an experienced agent just as the war against Cygnus had begun. After an interrogation with a seemingly compliant synth ended in a massacre, his mentor was torn to pieces and Thiago himself barely escaped with his life. The horror of what he witnessed drove him to drop out of the program immediately and instead pursue the far less violent career of an Anwalt. This decision felt like divine providence to Thiago, as he had found his calling in the courtroom. He would go on to have one of the highest prosecution success rates in Crux history, making his mark by prosecuting many high-profile synth supporters and sympathizers. Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:House Crux Members